Seriously, why me rewrite
by Chocolate devil
Summary: If it wasn't bad enough changing homes and schools every couple months, but now I just had to be sucked into the Narutoverse, forced into ninja training by the slave driving Akatsuki leader, and stuffed into a cave like home with perverted boys/men. Seriously,why me?


BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEE-  
I slammed my hand down on the snooze button, and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. The first day of a new school. Why don't I just use the philosophy in the book I'm reading? You can put off the first day of anything and act like it's a regular day, then when you get to the first day it won't be a big deal. Or something like that? But it's not just a normal day.

"Karia,come downstairs, and eat, or you'll be late!" Loren called. My new foster or later they're going to realize that I'm trouble, like everyone else has.

My name? It's Karia Uta. My dad was Japanese and my mom European. They met in Los Angelos when my mom was in highschool. Her parents made her move here when she was sixteen, and then, probably a month or so afterwards, she met my dad. They shared one night, him not knowing she was under-age, then he went back to a loving family, giving mom his information,just in case. Just in case she got pregnant. She did, and when she called him, his six-year old daughter answered. Mom explained this to me, before leaving me at an orphanag when I was six. She gave me his last name, in hopes he would someday meet me by acident. I still remember what mom looks like. She had deep maroon hair, not the type that you get when dyeing it, but a natural one. Shinning blue eyes, with just a hint of green. She was pretty, and what I remeber most about her, is the smile she gave me, even when we were struggling for money. Grandma and Grandpa helped out, but passed away while she was in her first year of college. From the pictures I've seen of dad, I know he as dark blue hair. It's almost unnatural the color of his hair, but I know it was actually blue, because my hair was purple. A dark purple, that in some lights look black.

I also have blue eyes, people say they are a really bright blue, but I personally think they are I tell them, most people can't guess I'm part Japanese, since I look more European, with extremly pale skin, not pasty,pale, and really, I don't know anymore features that make me stand out, besides how I dress, or make me look European. Maybe I just do. I'm short, under the normal high for girls at age fourteen, and have that short person figure, as Sharlene, my last foster parent, said**.(I actually was told this by my mom, since I am quiet short)**

Rolling out of bed, and onto soft carpet, I had to force my self to get ready. I really don't care if I'm late or not. I groggily walked over to my still packed bag, and pulled out a purple tank top, white jeans with black lace all over them, and a weird hoody. The hoody had the sleeve and hood make out of stretchy black material, along with the pockets, but the rest was made of fishnets. I told you, weird. after pulling of my sleeping clothes, I strapped on a throwing knives sheith/bag to my wrist and elbow, putting these purple/pink/blue throwing knives into first, you never know when you'll have to run away. I threw on my clothes, and pulled on knee high black converse. Racing downstairs with my bag in hand, I grabbed a packet of poptarts, and left, realizing I was alreaady 20 minutes late for class. I pulled my Ipod out of my bag and put my headphones in, walking to school.

I was almost there, when I heard something fall in an alley not to far away. Looking into the alley, I saw that something pushed the big trash bin away from the wall. One foot infront of the other, I checked behind the trash bin, seeing a black-hole type I could even scream, the black hole pulled me in.

**-nananananananana nanananananananana BATMAN!-**

I woke up laying in a bed. Staring at the ceiling for a moment, I wondered if that was all a dream. Rolling onto my side, I got a huge beside me was Deidara of the Akatsuki, in all his blonde bomber at his hair, I thought the one thing that's in all the fanfictions I've read.

_I need to find out what conditioner he uses._

_**Yes, you do.**_

_Who the hell are you?!_

_**Oh, you know how in the anime Sakura Haruno has an Inner?**_

_Of course._

**_Well, I'm sorta like that, except I'm going to be leading you through all the stuff here, since I'm going to erase you're memorie of everyone but the Akatsuki. They will think you only know them from rumours though, okay?_**

_Oh._

I looked back at Deidara, only to notice his eyes were open. I screamed rolling off the bed, him doing a mirror image of me. While we were groaning and rolling around, people burst in through the door. Deidara jumped up and joined the people, slowly making their way towards me. I sat up and slipped a knife out of my sleeve, aiming it at the closest Akatsuki member, who happened to be Kisame.

"You're blue." I stated.

"You're hair is purple." He said back, rolling his eyes.

"Blue's my favourite colour."

"Than I must be your favourite." He gave me a sharky smile, before pouncing.

I couldn't even use my weapon, before I found my hands tied behindmy back, and tied to a post.I glared at their smirking faces, before two other people joined the party. I glared extra hard at the orange haired man in front of me, his purple eyes giving me a blank look.

"I know who you are." That statement looked like it took him by surprise a bit, since no one yet knew who the Akatsuki were, besides Orochimaru."You're Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. You have 9 members, excluding yourself. Then there's also Tobi."

"Hmm, you seem useful, a good memory." Right after he said that, I smirked up at him. The ropes around me dropped, and I held up my knife.

"I'm also a good shot." I smiled cheekily at him, before something else came out."But I'm slow, and have bad stamina. And can't cook, unless I'm following a recipe, and well, have no muscle what so ever."

Pein just rolled his eyes, and turned to Konan."Can you share a room with her?"

Konan nodded and lead me out of the room. Before leaving, I turned to the males of the room, most Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame.

"Your eyes stay on my face, unless you want me to claw them out." I continued to follow Konan, hearing laughter from the room.

We entered a room, half of it empty, the other half filled with oragami, and green. She turned and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry that you're being forced to stay here, even though you didnt't resist." Konan gave me a pointed look. I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm not wanted anywhere else, and I don't even know how I ended up in Deidara's bed. One minute I was walking, the next I was waking up here." I explained, not fully lying. She gave me a sad smile, and nodded.

After about twenty minutes of setting up my side of the room, we headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Inside the kitchen, there was marble counters, and a long table. Everyone was sitting at the table, and Kisame patted the chair between him and Itachi. I sat down, feeling really awkward being stared at.

"So, what's your name?" Kakuzu asked from across the table.

"Karia. Karia Uta." I blushed as I answered.

"Uta?" He asked. I shook my head, blushing even more.

"Uta is my last name. Karia is my first."

"Oh." He just continued to count his money. After a while, Konan came to the table, holding two plates. both had yummy looking omelets on them. She placed one in front of me, and sat beside Pein, who was reading a news paper. Really? A news paper?

"Where the fuck is my fucking breakfast bitch?" Hidan yelled.

"Go make your own food. Karia is to young to cook." Was Konan's reply.

"I'm not to young, just not a good cook."I told her, taking a bite."Yum, this is awesome."

She smiled at me going back to her egg. Silence took over, except for the ocational curse from finally broke the silence.

"Karia, how old are you?"

"Fourteen." I stood up and brought my plate into the pushed up behind me,my back to their chest.

"It's my turn to do the dishes,un. So I'll do them later,yeah." Deidara's deep voice said from behind blush that had disapeared from my face, reappeared ten fold.

"O-okay." I stuttered. Stuttered! That's definitly not embarasing at all. Did you catch the sarcasm?  
He moved away from my back, and I turned around to see a smirk on his face. He knew he had affected me, and was happy about it. I glared at him, and he just chuckled.

"Karia, you'll start training now." Pein called from the table. I groaned and followed him out to the training feild.


End file.
